Wordplay
by Claudia Reese
Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo play a little game while studying.


**Wordplay**

_Eriol and Tomoyo play a little game while studying._

oxoxo

A dark haired young man stretched his arms and leaned back against the couch with a relieved sigh. He took off his glasses for awhile and rubbed his eyes, tired from studying for his upcoming finals.

"Hey Tomoyo, why don't we take a break first?" The young lad asked his companion who had dark hair as well but with hints of purple if struck by sunlight. Tomoyo was currently sitting beside him but is still continuing to finish her notes before she gave a reply.

"If we keep on taking breaks Eriol, we'll never be able to finish studying," Tomoyo looked at him with a smile but then agreed anyway since she was feeling a bit tired as well. "But I guess it wouldn't hurt to relax for a minute or two." She added as she too leaned against the soft couch.

"Great, I'll get us more refreshments then." Eriol said as he got their glasses and went off to his kitchen to get refills and some snacks.

"I'll help you," Tomoyo offered and followed her friend to the kitchen despite the other's protest.

Eriol Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo Daidouji have been close friends since elementary school until now that they are High School seniors. Many look up to them because of their flawless features: sparkling azure eyes for Eriol and beautiful purple eyes for Tomoyo, dark hair that contrasts their porcelain skin and intellect that is seemingly higher than their age. In other words, they are perfect. This gives them one reason why many agree that they are also perfect for each other but that's not the case. No, Eriol and Tomoyo are _just_ _friends_. Neither of them said anything about love for each other and they remained professional in other people's eyes but continued to be close friends.

But that's the problem. No boy and girl who are really close can never be _just_ _friends._ One of them may fall for the other or both of them will fall for each other but there has never been the case of neither of them falling in love for one another.

Eriol and Tomoyo went back to the living room with the former carrying the drinks while the other carried the sweets. They sat back down the couch and ate their snacks in comfortable silence. Tomoyo was observing her friend from the corner of her eyes—her wonderful and most handsome friend. But that was the most painful thing for her: that she was just a friend for him. That's right, in the game of friendship between two opposite genders, Tomoyo Daidouji lost and was the one who first fell in love between them. Or at least she was the first one to admit to herself that she finally fell in love with her best friend.

"Tomoyo," Eriol's soft voice retrieved her back from her thoughts and looked at him at the call of her name.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Let's play a game while we're taking a break." Eriol suggested with a little glint of mischief in his eyes that Tomoyo didn't notice. Instead, she just raised a brow at him with the sudden suggestion he had.

"What kind of game?" Tomoyo raised a brow.

"Oh, it's just a simple game of words. I'm going to give you a word or phrase and you tell me the first thing that comes into your mind and I'll tell you the first thing that's on my mind in relation to the thing that you said. Did you get it?" Eriol grinned. Tomoyo blinked at his instructions but she did understand it.

"I get it. So when do we start?" Tomoyo said.

"Now," Eriol said. "Uh, pillow." He started the game.

Tomoyo giggled. That was a totally random word but she'll just play along then. "Comfort," She said.

"Comfort, eh? Hug," Eriol answered.

"Teddy bear,"

"…Bear!"

"Is that even allowed, Eriol?" Tomoyo laughed at his answer.

"Hey, I'm the one who initiated the game and there are no rules about that!" Eriol defended, laughing at his own answer as well.

"Fine. Goldilocks then." Tomoyo continued.

"Fairy tale."

"Dreams."

"Future."

"Important."

"Homework."

"Gross."

Eriol laughed at her when she also said her word with a made-up grim face and continued. "Dirty."

"Bathroom."

"Shower."

"Head."

"Eyes."

"Blue."

"Mine."

Tomoyo blinked. "Mine?"

"What? My eyes are a shade of blue, right?" Eriol chuckled and Tomoyo just shrugged and continued their game again.

"Okay, mine. Uh...Commitment," She said.

"Commitment, huh? That's nice." Eriol remarked. "Marriage." He continued.

Tomoyo stared at him. She never thought that that word would come to his mind but answered anyway, "Passion."

"Affection."

"Love."

"Tomoyo." Eriol stared in her eyes.

"Yes?" Tomoyo asked, thinking that he was just calling her name. However, his next move shocked her which made her realized that it was already his answer to the game. Eriol suddenly kissed her and she could only feel his soft lips against hers when he did. When Eriol finally pulled away, he continued to stare in her beautiful eyes filled with the last word Tomoyo said before he said his answer.

"Love," Tomoyo repeated her answer as she too found herself staring into his azure orbs.

"Love." Eriol said it again as well, cupping her cheek against his right hand.

"Eriol." Tomoyo finally answered. Both of them leaned in and ended their game with another kiss.

Maybe they were never _just friends_ after all.

oxoxo

**End**

Shortest fic I've ever written but hey, it's an Eriol x Tomoyo pairing which I really love! What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Reviews are very much welcome and appreciated! :*

Love,  
Claudia


End file.
